Beika's Detective Agency
by Shonee27
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya Tiga orang detektif dan satu Pencuri kelas Internasional tinggal di satu atap dan membentuk Kantor detektif ? / Chapter pertama dimulai dengan kasus bunuh diri seorang siswi SMA yang sebenarnya adalah pembunuhan ! / Don't like don't Read !


Gluduk... Gluduk...

Sore itu di tengah Kota Beika tengah di guyur hujan deras disertai petir dimana-mana. Keempat pria dengan profesi yang sama-tidak ! sebenarnya yang satu lagi adalah seorang pencuri kelas Internasional yang sering dikejar-kejar oleh polisi Jepang,tapi kali ini sang pencuri yang bergelar pencuri bayangan sedang cuti. Termenung sambil menatap keluar jendela agensi. Tempias air berhasil masuk kedalam sela-sela kusen kayu jendela yang sudah lapuk,kusennya sudah lapuk. Itu menandakan bahwa gedung ini memang hampir bobrok tapi setidaknya masih bisa dipakai untuk melindungi diri dari serangan panas maupun dingin di musim yang berbeda. Lagipula alasan mereka tidak rela pindah karena bayaran sewa perbulan disini lumayan terjangkau-ups!

Lelaki dengan surai brunette berinisiatif untuk membuatkan minuman hangat untuk ketiga temannya yang sedang bingung karena tak ada kasus kejahatan seminggu ini. Bagi masyarakat memang menguntungkan,tapi tidak untuk para detektif yang hanya bergantung pada kasus-kasus.  
"Ini tehnya. Oi-oi kenapa semuanya memasang wajah seperti itu ?" ujar lelaki bersurai brunette sambil membawa nampan berisi 4 mug yang ia bawa dari dapur.

Heiji Hattori memutar maniknya malas sambil mengganti-ganti chanell televisi yang isinya membosankan. Seharusnya mereka beruntung karena tidak ada lagi wajah seorang mantan detektif bodoh-Kogoro Mouri di televisi,karena beliau entah mengapa kembali lagi menjadi seorang Investigator di Kepolisian Pusat.

"Pencuri sebaiknya diam sajalah !" ujar Heiji masih dengan posenya yang tadi.

"Ehhh,sialan kau Hattori ! Sudah kubilang aku sedang cuti jadi Kid !" elak Kaito sambil menaruh nampan dengan keras hingga isinya tumpah sebagian.

Shinichi yang sedang asyik membaca novel misteri terbaru ikut menoleh kearah suara ribut Kaito dan Heiji yang mengganggu konsentrasinya. Hakuba hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,maklum. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah sering sekali ia temui sejak tinggal bersama 3 orang yang menurutnya hebat-hebat ini. Kalau bukan Kaito duluan yang memulai pertengkaran karena sifat jahil-nya ya pasti Heiji yang memang mempunyai sifat gampang sekali marah dan kadang sifatnya yang jahilpun juga ikutan. Tapi mereka berempat memang sering ribut setiap hari,tapi hari ini Shinichi dan Hakuba memilih tidak ikut-ikutan dan melakukan kesibukan daripada membuang-buang waktu hanya demi meladeni dua orang yang entah apa yang diributkannya.

"Akhirnya..." gumam Hakuba sambil memangku dagu dengan telapak tangannya,ia tersenyum sedikit.

Dimata 2 detektif dan 1 pencuri yang ahli melihat raut wajah seseorang sepertinya mereka akan dapat kerjaan baru. Ingat ! Kecuali Kaito tentunya.

"Kudo-"

Belum sempat memberi tahu Shinichi tentang berita baik yang Hakuba terima sore ini,lelaki itu langsung menebak dengan tepat yang akan diucapkan seorang Hakuba Saguru,

"Kasus kan' ?"

Hakuba menggaruk telinganya yang tidak gatal lalu tersenyum,  
"Hahaha,kau benar Kudo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shinichi menutup novelnya pelan,

 _"_ _Let's solve it together,minna-san !"_ Ujar Shinichi sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

 **Beika's Detective Agency  
** Disclaimer to **Aoyama Gosho © Detective Conan |** Written by **Kayuyu ©**

Genre : **Drama,Slice of Life,comedy,Mystery,etc.  
** Main character(s) : **Shinichi K, Kaito K, Heiji H, Hakuba S.  
** Warning(S) : **OOC,Typos,EYD berantakan,  
maybe little Shonen-ai :v , dll...  
**Rate : **T (rating bisa berubah )**

* * *

[ Case #001 : Semuanya terlihat aneh ! ]

Pagi itu Shinichi berkunjung ke Markas besar Kepolisian Jepang karena ingin pergi menemui Inspektur Megure yang meneleponnya dini hari tadi. Entah apa yang ingin ia bicarakan mungkin dapat membawa angin segar di kehidupannya yang mulai agak tandus karena tak ada laporan kejahatan yang biasanya ia selesaikan. Seingatnya dulu ketika ia masih menjadi bocah Sekolah Dasar bernama Conan Edogawa karena obat yang di berikan oleh Organisasi Hitam saat sedang pergi berkencan dengan Ran Mouri,ya ! itu semua gara-gara ulahnya yang kepo dan akibatnya ia dipaksa meminum obat pengecil tubuh dan kembali menjadi anak SD , dimanapun ia berada selalu ada kasus. Merepotkan ? Iya,benar !  
Ah,tapi kalau diingat-ingat dia juga kadang mendapat pengalaman yang berharga bersama Ran seperti, mandi ber- ah sudahlah !  
Shinichi kembali naik lift ke lantai 6 karena divisi penyelidikan tindak kriminal berada di lantai enam.

"Kudo-kun, selamat datang! Ada janji bertemu siapa ?" tanya wanita bersurai hitam pendek sambil memegang berkas.

"Inspektur Megure,Sato-san." Jawab Shinichi seadannya sambil melirik kearah lain seperti mencari seseorang.

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas panjang,lelah memberi tahu hal yang sering ia katakan pada detektif muda ini.

"Ingat ya Kudo-kun ! Aku sudah menikah dengan Takagi,Sebaiknya jangan menanggilku dengan marga yang dulu !" protesnya sambil menunjukkan name tag di dadanya.

Shinichi hanya ber-Oh ria, dia benar-benar lupa soal yang satu ini.

"Dan... ngomong-ngomong selain mencari Inspektur Megure kau juga mau mencari Ran kan'? Dia sedang ada penyelidikan bersama Ayahnya. Yaampun,bahkan anaknya jauh lebih berguna daripada Ayahnya yang tak berguna itu." Ujar Miwako.

Miwako berbalik menuju lift hendak turun ke lantai satu sambil memencet tombol turun.

"Oh,iya. Inspektur Megure sedang ada rapat dengan pimpinan divisi. Sebentar lagi juga selesai. Jaa ne.."

Dan pintu lift benar-benar tertutup rapat. Shinichi menghela nafas sambil menuju meja kerja miik Ran. Shinichi memperhatikan setiap sudut meja,hingga ia menemukan sebuah bingkai foto Ran bersama Dirinya di Tropical Land sebelum tubuhnya mengecil. Ia senang mengetahui bahwa Ran masih menunggunya hingga ia kembali ke tubuh aslinya beberapa tahun silam. Setelah menangkap bos organisasi tersebut , lalu Fakta yang mengejutkan terjadi bahwa Shiho Miyano alias Ai Haibara dapat menemukan resep penawar racun Apotoksin tersebut sebelum hari ulang tahun Ran dan ia segera menemui Ran di Sekolah sore itu.

"Ah,Kudo-kun ternyata kau disini. Ayo pergi ke Ruanganku ada yang mau ku bahas !" Ajak Inspektur Megure yang terlihat sedang sibuk. Shinichi hanya berjalan mengekori sang Inspektur ke Ruangannya.

Setelah sampai di Sebuah ruangan yang tak asing bagi lelaki itu,ia duduk sambil berpangku tangan ke lengan sofa. Inspektur Megure telah duduk mendahuluinya sambil membawa berkas-berkas kasus yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi.

"Kamis kemarin seorang siswi SMA Sakura di vonis bunuh diri pada jam 6.45 sore hari,mayatnya di temukan pada jam tersebut. Aku tak tahu apa motif yang digunakan korban hingga ia harus menghilangkan nyawanya. Tapi aku menemukan sebuah kejanggalan dalam peristiwa ini. Ah,kalau mau lihat fotonya aku punya beberapa foto hasil tindak TKP." Ujar Inspektur sambil memberi foto-foto yang ia dapatkan dari TKP,Shinichi menerima foto-foto itu sambil memperhatikannya.

Foto pertama adalah seorang siswi yang telah jatuh dari atap sekolah dengan posisi badan terlentang dengan luka di kepala,mungkin itu karena terbentur pot yang terbuat dari batu di sampingnya.

Lalu Foto kedua adalah Tempat dimana jatuhnya korban. Tepat di dalam semak-semak yang di depannya terdapat jendela ruang kesenian yang telah kosong.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu Kudo-kun ?" tanya Inspektur memastikan.

Shinichi hanya diam saja,

"Apa Inspektur sudah mengumpulkan saksi mata atas kejadian ini ?"

"Sudah atau kau mau pergi ke TKP hari ini,mungkin teman-teman yang menjadi saksi bisa memberikan beberapa alibi atau petunjuk."

Perjalanan dari Kantor Pusat ke Sekolah itu memakan waktu 30 menit karena memang tidak berada di pusat Kota Beika. Setelah sampai pihak sekolah menyambut mereka dengan hangat lalu memanggil beberapa siswa-siswi yang berhasil menjadi saksi dalam kasus ini.

Siswi pertama bernama Miyamae Yukino sekelas dengan korban. Ia bercerita bahwa ia pernah berbicara dengan Korban di atap sekolah sebelum korban bunuh diri di jam 17.30 lalu selang beberapa menit Yukino bergegas ke Klub berkebun yang berada di luar ruang kesenian.

Siswa kedua, bernama Atsushi Maehara seorang pitcher andalan sekolah tersebut. Ia melihat korban yang waktu itu sedang terjatuh dari atap sekolah. Namun menurutnya posisi jatuh korban sungguh aneh.

"Apa kau yakin Maehara-san ?" tanya Shinichi.

"Iya,memang aneh. Aku yang sedang berada di bangku cadangan melihatnya jatuh dari atap. Tapi aku tak tahu cara ia jatuh karena terhalang pohon besar di depannya. Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah saat ia jatuh."

"Namaku,Akari Hasegawa. Jika kau ingin tahu hubunganku dengan korban,aku hanyalah teman biasa. Ya,aku punya dendam kesumat padanya. Tapi aku tak menyangka ia sudah meninggal duluan sebelum minta maaf padaku. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah padaku karena ia pernah menyakiti hatiku dulu. " Ujarnya ketus.

Setelah Shinichi berkeliling-keliling di sekitar tempat kejadian ia menemukan beberapa tempat yang janggal,terutama di atap sekolah terdapat beberapa cat yang mengelupas dipinggir-pinggir di luar pagar seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat cat itu mengelupas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shinichi tersenyum menyeringai,

"Tolong kumpulkan 3 orang saksi yang tadi di lokasi kejadian ! dan tolong bawakan beberapa senar pancing. Onegaishimasu !" ujar Shinichi mantap.

"Padahal trik ini hanyalah trik mudah buatan anak-anak SMA yang mudah di pecahkan. Memang sih,sesuatu yang tak terlihat akan menjadi terlihat jika di amati dengan lekat-lekat."

"Pertama, aku menemukan sebuah kejanggalan terhadap posisi jatuhnya korban yang terlentang. Coba pikirkan, adakah orang yang ingin bunuh diri lompat dari atas dengan gaya terlentang? Bukan sesuatu yang tak mungkin dilakukan oleh kebanyakan orang,tapi dari beberapa kasus bunuh diri mayat selalu jatuh tengkurap bukan?" jelas Shinichi sambil menunjukkan foto yang tadi.

Inspektur Megure mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Be-benar juga..."

"Lalu.. mengenai tempat jatuhnya mayat. Mayat sangat dekat dengan jendela dan jatuh tepat di semak-semak. Itu juga aneh,saat melompat dari atas kaki mengalami gaya sehingga kita selalu jatuh lebih jauh daripada tempat kita melompat,mungkin jika sang korban bunuh diri ia akan jatuh pada tanah kosong di depan ruang kesenian, bukan di semak-semak yang jaraknya dekat dengan jendela. Tapi tidak kalau mayat dibunuh..."

"Jadi,kau menyimpulkan bahwa ini pembunuhan yang terlihat sebagai bunuh diri ?" tanya Takagi.

Shinichi mengangguk, "Ya,benar dan pelakunya juga sudah hampir terlihat siapa."

Shinichi menunjuk serpihan tanah kering yang ia dapatkan dari atap lalu menunjukkan foto sepatu uwabaki milik korban.

"Lihat,kedua sol sepatu milik korban bersih karena memang sepertinya ia tak memakai uwabaki di luar sekolah. Biasanya sepatu yang di lokerlah yang solnya kotor,tapi ini tidak. Berarti memang ada orang lain yang habis dari luar lalu menemui korban."

Shinichi mendekati Miyamae, "Kau bilang kau setelah menemui korban pergi ke Klub berkebun karena ada yang harus di urus kan'?" tanya lelaki itu.

Miyamae mengangguk, "Iya benar,waktu itu ada Senpai yang memanggilku dari bawah untuk segera pergi ke klub berkebun."

"Apa sebelumnya kau mengganti sepatumu terlebih dahulu ?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Uhm,tidak. Sudah kubilang aku sedang buru-buru karena Senpai memanggilku. Aku pergi lewat belakang,tidak melewati loker sepatu karena lewat belakang lebih cepat menuju ke klub."

"Untuk memotong tali pancing yang terikat di tubuh korban kan ?"

Semuanya terlonjak kaget atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sang detektif.

"Ku-kudo ?"

"Benar Inspektur megure,aku telah manyadari bahwa ada bekas merah seperti tali pancing di kulit korban. Lalu juga ada dipinggir-pinggir atap sekolah. Dan dahan pohon besar ini juga ada bekasnya. Jadi kupikir dialah yang membunuh korban. Lagipula para Kakak kelas sedang belajar untuk mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas dan seluruh kegiatan ekskul senior sudah tidak ada lagi. " Jelas shinichi panjang lebar.

* * *

Kasus itu berakhir pada sore hari. Shinichi pamit pulang karena harus belanja makan malam untuk ketiga temannya yang menunggu di gedung agensi.  
Ran yang waktu itu kembali dari tugasnya membuka laci mejanya untuk mencari kunci rumah mendapatkan 2 buah roti sandwich tuna dan 1 kotak susu rasa vanilla yang dibungkus dengan plastik di lacinya dan sebuah notes berwarna kuning yang ditempel di kotak susu.

[" _Untuk : Gadis Bodoh  
Kubawakan makan siang,tadi aku mampir untuk bertemu Inspektur Megure. Dimakan ya ? _

_Shinichi "]_

Ran hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah bodoh yang dilakukan teman masa kecilnya itu. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah lama tidak bertemu karena sibuk oleh pekerjaan masing-masing,mungkin kapan-kapan Ran harus mengajak lelaki itu duluan makan malam di kedai kopi langganannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

END or TBC ?

Author Note :  
Kasus pertama dari Kayuyu yeeeeeeyyyy~ maaf ku gak pandai buat kasus yang kece-kece kayak Sir Arthur Conan Doyle atau Aoyama Gosho.. Tapi lumayan nguras otak Cuma buat kasus sederhana kayak gini dan lupa mikirin tentang alasan si Pelaku membunuh korban. Ahh,merasa jadi orang yang paling bodoh. Tapi aku suka bikin cerita kek gini,hahahah~ Suka tapi gak bisa,itu aneh. Tapi jika ada readers yang mau ngasih usul atau diskusi kasus sama kayuyu boleh kok,bolehhh banget ! Nanti di awal sama akhir cerita kukasih credit pake nama kamu ! Tinggal kirim PM...

Mind to Favorite or Review this story ?

Regards,

Kayuyu


End file.
